Paragon University
Paragon University was established on July 4th, 1939 by a group of anonymous patrons and headed up by Amy Erickson. Amy Erickson was a pseudonym for Amelia Earhart, who discovered she was an immortal after her plane went down. Faking her own death, she devotes the rest of her rather lengthy life to helping other supernatural creatures come to terms with their abilities, and helps them fit into society, both mainstream human society and the societies that exist among supernaturals. As far as the human world is concerned, Paragon is an exclusive private school in New Haven, Connecticut, which is also the home of Yale. Occasionally a 'normal' human gets on the rolls at Paragon, but they and/or their parents will have been exposed to the paranormal prior to the enrollment. Paragon looks very similar to Yale and was designed inspired by the prestigious university. This is on purpose, to appear as normal as possible to the outside world. What goes on inside it's walls is an entirely different curriculum than the other university in New Haven. Chase Hall is designed in a specific way around a local convergence of magical ley lines and the teachers here are considered the best arcane instructors in North America. They maintain a good relationship with virtually all of the other magical schools throughout the world and offer top notch instruction in a safe environment. Locales Chase Hall - Many a mage has graduated from Chase Hall over the decades. The statue of the founder, in the center of campus is a magical locus that prevents violence from occurring on the campus proper. Violent thoughts can be thought, hands can be raised in anger, but no direct attack can be initiated. Fae, Garou, Kindred, and White Council magics combine to keep this in effect. It symbolizes the Accords in the highest form. Knights Hall - Knights Hall is where the bulk of the melee and close combat training happens. It is the only campus building not covered by the pacifism aura of the statue, though this can be initiated temporarily with an incantation known by the instructors, for when a spar gets out of control. Every sort of martial art and melee weapon can be learned here thanks to an instructor known only as Xander, an Immortal who claims to have known Alexander the Great. There's even rumors that he is Alexander, after faking his death from poison. Mackenzie Hall -''' Mackenzie Hall is where the majority of the more standard classes are held, such as math, science, and language. Paragon, despite its name, teaches from grade 6 all the way through Doctorate courses in nearly every subject imaginable. Mackenzie Hall is also apparently much larger on the inside than on the outside as there are fully 40 classrooms each capable of holding three dozen students each. Class sizes are intentionally small at Paragon to emphasize personalized instruction. Some less mundane courses are taught here as well, such as those that help supernaturals to blend into mundane society. '''Dorms - Dorms are on campus, and policed. Behind the campus itself is a several acre section of forest, where the Garou, Fae,and other nature-inclined creatures roam freely without worry of mundane intervention or discovery. This is well out of the range of the statue's effects. Paragon at one time has approximately 800 total students, with the majority of them falling in between age 14 to 24. Various powerful families in different aspects of the supernatural community send their children or younger members to Paragon in order to help them fit into their own communities, and how to blend into society as a whole. Tuition Tuition is a subject never mentioned to the students. It is fully funded by aspects of the supernatural community who abide by the Accords. Staff Members * Amy Erickson * Xander Students * Insert Student Here School Board * Hades * Professor Bruttenholm * The Summer Lady * The Winter Lady Category:The Moonlit World Category:Locations